Linger
by amylutz1
Summary: Severus receives a love letter from a student. Unbeknownst to him, it is from "Miss Lutz" in his Potions class. These types of relationships are forbidden, are they not?


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Dear Professor,/strongbr /Please excuse my faint-hearted way of letting you know how I feel about /For weeks I haven´t been able to keep my eyes off your enchanting appearance at every chance there isbr /When you pass by me in the corridors, while I feel my heart beat increasing its pace and my feet coming to a stop even though you never let me bath in the feeling of your gaze upon me for longer than a few secondsbr /In class I feel myself blushing every time I´m able to give you the right answer, longing for you to reward me with a smile or a few warm words even though I only get five points for my housebr /Every graceful move you make, every well-chosen word that leaves your lipsbr /Makes me only desire you /I fear that at every moment that I´m watching you, secretly admiring from afar, you might turn your head to look right at me, knowing what feelings I hold and judging me because it´s /I know it´s wrong for me to long for someone like you, professor, but when I look in your eyes I don´t see coldness and /Instead, I see passion, warmth and a hidden need for love that I wish to /Please don´t judge me for my feelings. I´m afraid you´ll break my heart into pieces when you find out who I am, so I decide to remain /In love, xxx/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The potions master Severus Snape stared at the letter in his hands. Did he, the lonely dungeon bat of Hogwarts, just received a span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"love letter? From a student?/strong/span The professor looked at it in shock, reading some passages from it again, knowing the meanings of the words right before his eyes but failing to see why someone would send them to span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"him/strong/span. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"For years he had been teaching at Hogwarts and never received a letter or a female's attention. Snape started to think, had he ever received a love letter at all in his whole life? At the moment he couldn´t recall a time when he had. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"From what information the black eyed man could get from the text, it had to be one of his students. A frown spread across the professors' face, trying to recall all of his female students and try to decide on who it could be./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"But the black haired man quickly came to the conclusion that it was pointless to try to determine the culprit. How had the letter even got here? Someone had put the inconspicuous envelope onto his desk in his classroom during dinner. That was a really dangerous method, considering the person had to sneak away from the hall, the possible gazes of the whole school on them, while they rushed to the professor's classroom. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"So the person really didn't want him to know their identity. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Snape's hands slowly sank and he looked up from the letter, gazing at the door of his classroom that was half open. As he narrowed his eyes he could see a shadow moving from behind the door and he quickly strode over, being able to slam it open without much use of his strength. But behind the door only laid the empty corridors of the dungeon, not a shy blushing student./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Should he tolerate this behaviour? A student of him had just confessed their love for the dark haired professor. Should he even try to find out who it was?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;".-.-./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The next days, Severus paid attention to whoever was looking at him whenever he hurried through the corridors, sitting at the professors table in the great hall or teaching in the dungeons. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The shy words of the letter had not left his thoughts and he still wondered why a young girl would dare to admire him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The potions master started to get paranoid, hissing at students that stared at him for too long, even when it was in his class. He even avoided giving detention to avoid his students presence, instead just deducting more points from the students houses. The whole school was more scared than ever by the mysterious professor, everybody avoiding him at every chance outside of class and trying to be invisible in class. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"However, it was like the black eyed man felt a gaze upon him wherever he went. Whatever he did, the tall man felt stares upon him from every direction, he couldn't escape, no corner of Hogwarts saved him from being watched. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"`I must be getting paranoid, really…´the man thought to himself, slim fingers wrapping themselves around his wand as he was on his way from the dungeons to the library./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Lumos!" /strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Immediately, the dark hallways lit up. It was winter, that was why it was getting dark already at this time of the day, or very late afternoon to be precise. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"He needed to freshen up his knowledge about the aconite root, an ingredient that he would need for future classes. It was highly toxic and he had to make sure none of his students died. At least not in his class. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Severus entered the huge library, passing by the huge shelves in search for the potions section. Eventually, he found it. But what he found wasn't only the book he had searched for initially, but a student. The sorcerer recognised her as a girl from his potion class. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"It seemed like she had been reading a book and then fallen asleep on it, because she half sat half laid against one of the huge /"Would you be so kind and wake up?" Snape hissed, his voice being demanding and not having a hint of a plea in it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The girl awoke from her slumber as she heard the sharp voice, opening her eyes just to stare into the ones of her potions professor. After a few seconds her eyes widened and she realized the situation she was in right now. Almost jumping to her feet she got up, smoothing out her skirt in hectic movements and looking at the ground. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""The curfew starts in exactly 13 minutes, Miss (…), and I assume you do not want to spend your night sleeping on the floor in the library."br /Startled by his cold words, the girl looked into Snape's eyes for a few seconds, only able to give a response that consisted of softly shaking her head. The professor got irritated of her constant eye contact, snapping at her. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Goodnight, Miss (…)", he hissed at her, making her almost jump and murmurer a ´g-goodnight, professor´ back at him while she hurried out of the library./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Still in rage, Snape looked at the book that the girl had fallen asleep upon. It was a potions book. The wizard started to wonder. The girl was a Gryffindor. He had never awarded her a big amount of intelligence and she wasn't the best in his class. However, he knew that she studied a lot because she could answer the questions to which you could learn the answers by heart. Still, she lacked the grasp when it came to potions./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Maybe…. She had been the girl that had wrote the letter? From how she had been staring at him right now. And Severus was almost sure that he had seen her blushing. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"He fetched up the book from the library that he needed and went to his bedchambers. On his way, he was still in rage. In rage about her eyes. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Those goddamned light blue eyes. They had almost been white because the bright candles in the library. And now her eyes haunted him wherever he went./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"But her they couldn't compare to Lily´s. They had been rich green and full of life, while the eyes of his student looked blank and almost lifeless. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"How much he had wanted to get a love letter from Lily. Still now, the mighty wizard hadn´t overcome his first love and the heartbreak that is bound to come with it./p 


End file.
